


Time Turner

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts after the war
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Homoromantic, Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Malfoy Family, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Snape/Harry - Freeform, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, WIP, Work In Progress, Yaoi, after the war, harry potter gay, homoerotic, long fanfic, long fanfiction, snarry, story adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Orphaned Work</b><br/>Read further for details.</p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione and the gang become tangled in a web of secrets, old stories and hidden truths, learning more about the past relationships of the Marauder Age and before, a year or so after the official series conclusion. While on the journey, new bonds will be forged from these adventures, dipping into the realm of forbidden romance and sin, as well as old faces brought back from death, to live again once more. There will be explicit depictions of sex later on, but no harsh cussing or swearing, or vulgar phrases for private areas. Maybe mild violence but no gore. Most erotic scenes will be M/M. Some Spoiler Alerts apply.</p><p><b>Orphaned Work</b><br/>Feel free to restart the story where I left off. Just make a new work and select 'remix' or 'inspired by' in the editing page.</p><p>For more from me, search 'CarolAndNella AO3' for my official account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Turner

It was a gray autumn evening, the sun peeking through thin claw marks in the clouds, making the red light hazy outside. Fine china and expensive furniture decorated the dining hall, the room heavily scented with wood varnish, cigarette smoke and rose candle wax. The warm smells of soup laced the air, the atmosphere tingling with simple magic, like the Wingardium Leviosa spell, which was used to decorate the dining hall with floating crystal ornaments. Hermione, who sat nearby Harry, gave Harry a dubious look, while Ron on the other side of her leered at their dinner hosts. Draco sat across from them, looking nauseous, grimacing as he spun small whirlpools in his soup, while his mother beside him darted her icy gaze from person to person. Beside her, pale faced and weary looking, sat Lucius Malfoy, who had been released from Azkaban. Harry had to force down the re-occuring urge to attack the tired old man every time he caught his eye, mistrust and hostility making Harry ridged and unenthusiastic through out most of dinner. It had been completely obvious that Ron had not been happy to be there, casting side long glares at the Malfoy family when they were not looking, and making loud comments about all the horrible things Lucius had done, and that Azkaban were crazy to have let him go. Draco seemed edgy that evening, discontent and moody through out dinner, muttering crossly and doing his best to ignore the conversation. Hermione and Narcesissa had made most of the neutral comments, even finding things in common to talk about, even though it always would border on the edges of a heated debate. Lucius himself, in his state, was quiet, reserved, his expression unreadable.

It was 6:30, 7 maybe? Harry hadn't been paying attention. Draco jumped when Ron flicked a spoonful of crouton at him, making the blonde glance up. The crouton bounced off his cheek, clattering quietly to the side of Draco's bowl. Hermione and Narcesissa were talking about the old school lessons between half-hearted bites, so they had not noticed Ron lobbing food at Draco. Draco frowned, rolling his eyes as he turned his eyes to his father. "I'm not hungry," Draco mumbled, pushing away the crouton away from his bowl. Lucious looked up, patting his wife's shoulder, "I believe the young men are restless, dear," He sighed, angling his gaze to his son and Ron. Narcesissa nodded, pushing her bowl aside and rising to her feet, "Very well. Come," She beckoned to Hermione, Ron and Draco, "Let's go set up the board game in the den room."  
Harry watched them rise, Hermione pushing back her hair as she brushed passed Ron to walk beside Draco and Narcesissa, heading to the living room. The door swung closed behind Ron and Draco, who looked uncomfortable. Harry stood as Lucious did, helping clear the table. Lucious didn't call for a servant, which struck Harry as odd, but didn't say anything, setting the dinner ware on the counter near the kitchen door. "Thank you, Mister Potter." Lucious said as he lead the way to the door. Suddenly, he halted, making Harry nearly bump into him. "Sir...?" Harry trailed off, following Lucious' gaze. He was staring at nothing. "Oh... oh no."

Harry tumbled off his feet with a hiss, vision blurry and hazed without his glasses, his body stinging from scratches and bruises checkered across his back and torso. Heaving up from a plank of wood, Harry's body felt hot and sore with pain, his dull awareness ebbing in and out of a cloudy gloom. Lucius Malfoy climbed up to his feet rigidly, a few steps ahead by the broken dining table, with an alarmed Narcissa bursting from the denroom few paces behind him, lingering in the doorway. Ron and Hermione were with Draco, the trio shouting from the livingroom, demanding to be let back in.  
Lucius flicked his gaze to his wife, who spun around and hurried out to calm the other guests. Harry hauled himself to his feet, brushing off flecks of wood, "This was a trap," Harry stated hoarsely, anger knawing in his chest, "You lured me here," Harry spat a muggle curse under his breath as a bolt of pain shot up his left leg. Harry furious with himself for being so stupid. Lucius glanced up, grimacing, "Get down, Potter," Lucius ordered, "Don't let the old Dark Lord Reassemblage know your alive."  
"You brought me here to kill me?" Harry demanded, it must be an ambush, but Lucius had whirled on him, gesturing frantically with his wand. A tumble of words fell from his lips and Harry was flung backward toward the wall, lost in a pile of wood and rubble. Lucius whipped back around, running a hand through his hair as a whooshing noise sounded off in the corner of the room. An abrupt sucking noise popped, and someone's bulk filled up empty space in the area via portkey.

Harry assumed it was one of Lord Voldemort's old followers, like Bellatrix or her husband, but the surprised tone in Lucius' greeting crushed that idea instantly. "Why in the name of everything sane would you destroy private property?" Lucius demanded, his voice getting loud and shrill with fury. He sounded more energetic then he had been all evening.  
Harry's heart skipped when the portkeyed visitor chuckled in response. It had been so long since he had heard the voice. "Miss-calculated disarming charm," was the response, "I swear it's the truth."  
Lucius snorted disgustedly, "Potter, get out of there," he ordered, sounding thoroughly annoyed, "It's just Snape."

"It _can't_ be!" Harry scrambled out from the pile, fumbling for his glasses as he staggered out toward Lucius and the visitor. "Is he a gho-," Harry couldn't bring himself to say the word, but an impatient huff interupted him, "No of course not," Snape made Harry's world slam to a halt, his words dissolving from disbelief. Tall, broad chested, lanky limbs, firm, strong hands, dark, grimey looking hair, long, deeply chiseled face, with hard, stern eyes. Snape looked healthy and alive, nearly 7 years younger then when Harry last saw him breathing. "But... but..."  
"You will find out soon enough, Harry." Snape said, his voice softening. Lucius was stalking around the room, grumbling angrily, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there since he was arrested, "You cost me a priceless vase," He seethed, motioning toward a broken pile of glass. Snape took little notice, looking away from Harry and letting his gaze trail around the room. Harry tore his eyes from Snape, turning to Lucius, "Who knew?"  
"Narcesissa, Dumbledore, Remus and I." Lucius sounded bored, a hint of a sigh in his tone, "I was hoping for a sign before it happened," Lucius added pointedly, throwing a wry look at Snape, "But oh well."


End file.
